The Pawn- Chapter One: The Second Time Lord
by DemigodOfShadows
Summary: This may seem like the typical next generation story. It is similar, but takes it to a whole new level. As the son of the Doctor and River Song travels the universe, he picks up a companion and they go on many journeys together. Will they keep their sanity as the end of time draws near? Read every week to find out!


The Second Time Lord

So, first thing first, my back story, if you count my own life as a story.

My mother's name is River. You guessed it, River Song(did the title give it away?). My father's name is, um, wait a minute, if I told you that, it could rip apart the fabrics of time, lets see, he calls himself the Doctor. My mother is somewhere, probably going to show up when the next exciting thing happens. My dad, well, who knows, by now he could be fighting the Ood in a solar system far away, or could be battling the Cybermen in England, around the time period 1643 AD.

I take after my father. I use my own TARDIS, though you may be thinking his is the only one in the universe. When your dad is the Doctor, you can gain almost anything. I have my own sonic screwdriver, I choose my companions carefully. They have to be able to do anything you _humans _can do. I have two hearts, like my father, and I am able to regenerate.

As the son of the Doctor, I am thought to be the most dangerous weapon in the universe. If anyone captured me, they could use me for ransom to my father. I usually escape though. I fight many of the species, life forms, mechanisms, etc. that my dad has fought. In fact, when I start my story, I am running from Daleks. At the moment, I have no companion, but I have already seen her and I think she will do. I cannot tell you, for that is a bunch of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. Or as my mother would say, _spoilers_!

I ran as fast as I could from the oncoming Daleks. They gave me no chance to stop, but I really didn't need it. As usual, they yelled _EXTERMINATE_, for I was now one of their favorite targets. I used my screwdriver to lock a door, which would buy me little time. The TARDIS was on the uppermost level. I was almost there, but the only way to it was the elevator, which they shut down.

I scanned the area. The elevator was on the bottom level, and I oculd easily jump in, snap the wire, and soar to the top. Then again, I could be smashed in the elevator, and I quite like this body.

I had to take my chance. I pointed my screwdriver and pushed the button. The wire snapped, and the elevator started to fly. I quickly jumped onto the elevator and opened the elevator door with the sonic screwdriver. I jumped right as the elevator hit the top, and I was safe. The TARDIS sat to my right. I pressed the big blue button on the Dalek control remote I had picked up earlier, and the countdown began. It wouldn't kill them, just turn them against each other.

I unlocked the TARDIS and jumped inside.

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed.

I started pushing different buttons, and pulled the lever, within a couple of seconds, the TARDIS began to soar to the next destination, London, England.

I also forgot to mention, I am known as the Pawn. The different life forms in the universe try to use me as a piece in their games to get to the Doctor, but I am much more capable of what I look like.

My spaceship flew through the universe, the only time I had to relax. I sat on the steps and watched the monitor, looking into the vast solar systems. I watched as the planets stayed calm while others exploded. It was fine. They were places that had already been saved as much as they could. That's the thing, my dad and I know which place the other has helped, and I oculd tell he already helped this planet. What most people thought of stars, some may say they are galaxies, and some are. But some are actually planets or spacecrafts hovering above the Earth. I have seen Galifrey, and it was marvelous. No civilization can compare, though many try.

I stared into the Milky Way(or so I am told it is called) Galaxy and waited to land on Earth. The gravity started to kick in, so I stood in front of the doors. I felt it land, and I walked outside.

The year was 2043, that's what I gathered. People roamed the streets of London, most of them middle aged. Suddenly, a girl who looked about twenty-five stared at me with wide eyes.

She quickly walked towards me.

"Are you… the Doctor?" she asked.

"Um, hello, no I am not the Doctor, I am his lesser known to humans son, the Pawn," I started.

"Oh, gosh," she exclaimed.

"Wait, get in the TARDIS," I said. I closed it behind her quickly after she jumped in.

"Is your last name by any chance….. Pond?" I asked.

"Um, no, but that is my mother's maiden name," she said, a little frightened.

I paced back and forth.

"What's your name? Well it doesn't matter, from now on your last name is Pond, it's to hide your true name, like the races would do to me, to get to your parents, to get to my dad. Oh oh oh, this will be a fine ride." I said, as I pulled back the lever, sending us into the universe.


End file.
